The Innocence Of Youth
by Drake Dracul
Summary: ADULT THEMES! One Shot. SK/MK Tabloidshipping. Incest. Yaoi. NOT FOR INNOCENT EYES!


Mokuba was half asleep as he walked into the bathroom, only to find Seto mumbling his name and jerking off. "S-Seto?" Mokuba asked timidly. "Mokuba!" Seto blushed bright red and awkwardly covered his crotch. "How long have you-" "Long enough" Mokuba cut him off then walked closer to his brother. "Let me help Nii-Sama!"

Mokuba pulled the older boys hands away and gently kissed the tip. After another two kisses Mokuba drew his brother's cock into his mouth and sucked somewhat roughly, eliciting a sweet moan from Seto's barely parted lips. Mokuba hummed whilst sucking, the gentle vibrations went straight through Seto's engorged cock. After a few more minutes Mokuba stood up and lifted Seto's shirt so he could suck Seto's belly button. The younger brother's hands lifted to trace his brothers hard, flat abdomen. He soon pulled away and with a husky whisper "Seto... Take me!" Seto's eyes went wide at the offer. No. It was almost a demand. And who was he to refuse?!

Seto nodded and followed Mokuba to his bedroom. Mokuba stripped slowly, teasing his brother with his sensual body movements. Seto grew quickly tired of it and finished stripping his brother in seconds. Seto shoved mokuba down onto the bed and climbed onto the heated mattress after him. Suddenly there were three fingers at Mokuba's hot mouth, probing his lips, "Suck" ordered a very flustered Seto. Mokuba obeyed, drawing all three fingers into his mouth, sucking them until Seto deemed them wet enough. The older Kaiba placed one finger up to his younger brother's puckered entrance and inserted his long digit quickly as to minimize the pain. The younger tensed at the slight intrusion before nodding and allowing a second finger. No sooner had the second finger been inserted The older Kaiba began scissoring them and added a third. This pained Mokuba slightly, but he refused to show it. Mokuba was a closet masochist and adored a small amount of pain every now and then. He thrust down on the fingers and let out a pitiful whine as they were removed.

Seto coated his cock in his own saliva and lined himself up, using a huge amount of restraint to stop himself from ignoring his brother in all ways and simply defiling him. He looked into Mokuba's clouded storm grey eyes and asked "Are you ready for me Mokie?" The younger Kaiba brother groaned in anticipation before taking on an extremely sexy tone to his voice. "I need you to defile me Seto..." Seto gaped at his brother before his primal instincts kicked in and in a single thrust buried all thirteen inches of cock inside his eleven year-old brother. In an instant Mokuba let out a lungful of curses and profanities within an ear splitting scream. Seto stopped dead and was about to pull out before Mokuba wrapped his legs around his brother and nodded, eyes pleading for Seto to continue, and so he did. Seto pulled out until only the tip remained within his younger brother, before he plunged back in with more power then that first thrust. He did this several times, changing his angle after every thrust, before hitting the bundle of over sensitive nerves sitting deep within his brother. Mokuba's nails dug into Seto's back and his heals hit hard on Seto's spine as his eyes became half lidded and his mouth became slack not long after he screamed "OH FUCK! SETOO! THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Seto smirked and continued to hit that angle, loving the moans and other primal mating noises that escaped Mokuba's throat and lips. He wrapped his hand around Mokuba's desperately neglected member and began to pump in time with his rapidly speedening and ever more powerful thrusts. Mokuba moaned throatily as an unmistakable tightness made itself apparent within his lower abdomen, his pulsating cock rigid in his brother's firm grasp. Seto, nearing his end, thrust more and more violently into the younger, his hand tightening and once again matching the speed of his thrusts. Seto, finally driven over the edge by the sensation that was Mokuba, spilled his hot seed within the younger boy's writhing body. Feeling Seto's semen flowing into him pushed Mokie to a sweet release.

Panting, Seto pulled out and flopped down next to his younger brother. "I love you" he whispered quietly. "Thank you Mokie" he murmured before sleep claimed him. "I love you to" Hummed Mokuba before joining his brother in dreamland.


End file.
